Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman
Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman is a direct-to-video animated film set in the continuity of . It introduces the characters of Rupert Thorne and Batwoman to The New Batman Adventures. It was released on DVD and VHS on October 21, 2003, and on Blu-Ray on March 12, 2013. Plot On one of Gotham's highways, a truck carries a load of crates out of the city, escorted by thugs in a car. Out of nowhere, a jet-like craft piloted by a woman in a Bat-costume lands on the trailer and opens a crate. She takes out one of the high-tech rifles and blasts the thugs' car off the road. The woman then destroys part of the rest of the load, and the truck's co-driver intervenes. They fight, and it attracts the attention of Batman and Robin when a stray shot nearly hits the Batwing. The fight goes the Batwoman's way; she knocks the thug into the river and escaped on her glider. She fired one last shot at the truck, which sends it off the highway. Batman can save the cab and driver. Robin wonders who the woman is, but Batman remains silent as he pilots the Batwing carrying the truck away. Later that night at Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth posits his theories. The Batwoman could be one of his old enemies taking a new persona such as Catwoman, but Bruce disagrees saying that Selina Kyle has regards for human life, so there is a completely new vigilante running the streets. Bruce likes to know of her motive and why her costume links to his. Rupert Thorne and Carlton Duquesne visit Beak's Bric-a-Brac to see their partner, the Penguin. The warehouse is actually a hidden weapons factory. Duquesne reports that the shipment had failed due to a Batwoman attacked his men, and doubled his efforts to prevent her from getting the rest. Penguin points out that their clients overseas have already given a half billion dollars for the weapons, if they're not delivered they'll want their money back, so they cannot afford any more delays. So, the rest of the delivery has to be done within the next week. He orders Duquesne to get rid of the Batwoman. At a penthouse, Kathy Duquesne returns from shopping with two of Carlton's men. She meets her father who is on the phone talking about finding the Batwoman. She asks him of who was on the phone, he answered it was business, nothing for her worry about, she leaves him alone in his office. Back on the phone, he orders his men to find the woman and finish her. On news, people are wondering if Batwoman is Batman's new partner or an adult Batgirl. Reporters asks Commissioner James Gordon, but all he knows that she's not in league with Batman. They asks Harvey Bullock, he thinks that the city has enough bat-freaks already. Bruce and Tim Drake watched the news and got a call from Barbara Gordon, who is doing well in college. She called to let Bruce know that she saw the news and asks about the newcomer with Bruce assured her that he doesn't know who the woman is. Barbara would have been upset because she and Bruce were dating, Bruce faked a signal break and well talk later much to Barbara's confusion. At Wayne Enterprises, a young woman named Rocky Ballantine giving a presentation for Wayne tech, but she keeps knocking her charts about the progress of the alloy she's working with over. To cut it short, she shows a chunk of metal which can change shape, to a flower, a crystal, a butterfly, and finally, the Statue of Liberty, much to everyone's amusement. At a restaurant, Bruce praises Rocky for her work. Suddenly, the Bat-signal shines in sky. Bruce asks for the check and departs. At Gotham Police Department, Gordon, Bullock, and Sonia Alcana are waiting for Batman to arrive. Gordon wanted to show the remains of the weapon from the truck the other night. Batman pointed out that it's a plasma rifle which could take out a tank at 200 yards, but Sonia had corrected to 500 by measured the clip size. They had also found many other weapons, but the driver is having trouble for questioning. Batman sees the key chain Bullock had and has idea of who is behind it. He departs and will get back to them. At the warehouse that had the same logo and the key chain, Batman and Robin arrived in the Batmobile looking for some leagues. Inside the factory Batwoman in a hustle with some men, but then outnumbered. Batman and Robin came just in time for back up. They fight off the thugs, but Batwoman had set some charges in a room below them and it went off, destroying the entire warehouse. The heroes escaped. Batwoman revealed that they were making weapons for a another country. When she is about to depart, Batman halts her and asks of who she is and whats her motive, but Batwoman brushes him off and tell him to figure it out. She gets away in her batglider, Batman catches it with the Batline, but Batwoman cuts it, Batman use another to land on a building. He sees Batwoman land near Duquesne penthouse. He over hears Carlton getting a report that the warehouse is destroyed. One of Carlton's thug sneaks up on Batman, but he knocks him out, and took out two others. Carlton came out and starts yelling that he and Batwoman gave him enough trouble and tells him to leave, as Kathy hears from her room. The next morning, Kathy said that she heard a commotion last night, but Carlton stated that is nothing for her to worry about. When she about to go out, Carlton orders his men to go with her until the next couple of days because he's having problems with some people, Kathy meant like her mother's problem, Carlton told her that as long as she is living under his roof, she'd do what he says. She departs with the men. Bruce watches from his limo and told Alfred to follow Kathy's car. At the mall, Bruce asks Alfred to wait while he goes in for a watch. Bruce goes up on an escalator and spots Kathy looking through some dresses. When Kathy goes to a dressing room one of guards stated the he miss working for The Joker, with other takes his frustration on a rack. Kathy sneaks by Bruce and asked him out, but they got caught by the guards and attempted to catch them, at the escalator, Bruce halts it sending the guards to crash, then he use a umbrella to stop the rotating door, they get away in Kathy's car. While out on cliff Kathy is surprise that she is out with Bruce Wayne. When Kathy was close to the edge, Bruce told her to be careful, with Kathy said that he reminded her of her mother and cliff was their favorite spot for painting. She sadly told Bruce that she passed away some years ago with felt sorry. Kathy was too close to edge and nearly fell, but Bruce caught her just in time and gazed at each eyes. The bodyguards drove in with another car to pick up Kathy. She gave Bruce the keys and told him he can bring it back sometime or to keep, then she kisses him on the cheek and departs with the guards. Back at the police department, Batman reports that Batwoman discovered that Penguins factory were making weapons for other countries. Batman thinks that Batwoman is Kathy the daughter of Carlton Duquesne. Remembering of what happen on the assassination 10 years ago, but he was missed and hit his wife instead, leaving Kathy to blame Carlton for what happen. So, they had to keep an eye on her, just to be sure she is Batwoman. At the Batcave, Bruce looks through photos of Kathy seeing her going through all kinds of sports. Tim throws a Batarang at a target to get a bullseye is confronted by Alfred saying that Bruce had some affection for Kathy, with Tim to agree. Later that night, Batwoman goes to a business building, while she takes pictures at some files, she hears Penguin and Rupert talking about their progress with the weapons, with the factory gone their business is starting to fail and Duquesne approval of being the muscle is going out of place, so Penguin decided to replace him. He sees flashed coming from the other room. Penguin and Rupert sees Batwoman and blinds them and with a flash. While getting into a brief fight, she gets away. Rupert says that anyone Penguin hires is fine with him. Back at Duquense's penthouse, Kathy comes out of a swimming pool, and dries herself, then she her father enrage that Penguin is replacing him, he told his guard to leave, with Kathy hearing it she walks away. At Rocky's apartment, she shows Tim how to go through a game that none of friends could figure out. Bruce came to let him know that Alfred is waiting. Rocky sees Bruce well dressed cause he's taking Kathy out, he had them meet, Rocky shakes hands saying she was sorry for something she didn't know about. Bullock and Sonia waits out in their car to follow Bruce to the Iceberg Lounge. When took their seats they are greeted by Penguin, which Kathy seems to him. Bruce hadn't seen Penguin when stole plutonium from from one of Bruce's labs, which Penguin remembered his old days. One of the lounge members said that he has a call, Penguin departs. Bruce point out that Kathy is playing a role, Kathy denies went to the ladies room. At Penguin's office talks on the phone with a friend of his, he gets disturbed by Batwoman. When he about to reach his umbrella gun, Batwoman throws some metal that restrains him, she questions him who was he talking to, Penguin press a button to call his staff to his office, Bruce sees them and went away. Batwoman finally got her answer from Penguin, he reveals his muscle is Bane. The staff breaks into the office got into a hustle with Batwoman, who is out matched by the two skilled fighters. Penguin use the stars that one of them threw to cut free. Batwoman is then knocked out of the office into the dance floor, this time she knocks down the lounge staffs. Penguin launches a seeking missile at Batwoman, but she avoid it and end up nearly hitting the staff. Bullock and Sonia over heard the commotion, Sonia went in to check it out. Penguin fired another missile almost had Batwoman, but lay helpless, when he is about finish her Batman intercepts. He fights the guards and Batwoman escape. Batman knocks out some of guards, but sees Kathy watching, much to his shock. A guard hits him with the chair, Batman fell into the pool, Penguin fired more missiles, Batman place a bomb to blowout the pool makes a getaway. Bane sees the mayhem and departs. Bruce escorts Kathy home and was sorry that he suspect something from her and she forgives. Batman meets Sonia at a subway. Kathy being Batwoman is dropped. Batman gives Sonia a piece of metal Batwoman use on Penguin. When he is about to depart, Sonia pointed out that Batman saved her life once from fire at her parents shop nine years ago. The arsonists were working for Rupert Thorne, they were part of his protection racket, that is why Sonia decided to be a officer.When train drove by Batman was gone. At the batcave, Bruce found out the alloy is the same kind as Rocky made for Wayne Tech, leading a point that she is Batwoman. At Stonegate Penitentiary, Rocky visits her boyfriend Kevin. While he is not doing well, Rocky inform him that their close once they bring down Penguin. Kevin disapproves Rocky's chance to take down Penguin, Rocky assures that she can because she not the wimp she use to be. Kevin said he doesn't want see her anymore, he has 5 more years has to get a parole and for her waiting for him is pointless. Kevin told her don't come again, if she does he won't see her, much to Rocky's grief. Rocky returns to her apartment and met up with Batman. Rocky some combat skills with Batman pointed well for a computer person. Batman had found Rocky's notes on her projects and questions leaving her to think that she is Batwoman. Batman then showed her the same alloy she made for Wayne Tech. Batman knows about her Kevin who was framed from one one Penguin's smuggling and Batwoman did took photo's of Penguin's files, Rocky confessed that she tried to get Kevin's sentence commuted, but denies her being Batwoman. Batman warns her of the role is she's in can get her hurt or worse, Rocky pointed out that she sound just like Kevin, Batman had already left. Later, Penguin, and Rupert met up with Carlton to a new warehouse, where Batwoman happens to be there. The three men meet Bane who is working out on a weight machine. Bane said in order for their operations to work as plan, they have do it his way, and he will deal with Batwoman himself. Penguin changes plan for the weapons, they will be shipped on a luxury cruise liner and sail tonight, Batwoman hears the whole plan. At the Batman found out at the night he and Robin saw Batwoman, Rocky was working late at Wayne Tech, so her being Batwoman is out. Alfred thought she a has a way to duplicate herself, Batman then tells Robin to look in the computer and find any connections on Kathy and Rocky, while he makes a house call. Batwoman returns to hideout and has all the plans, she also met Rocky saying that Batman catching her being Batwoman, seeing he will blow their cover. She even said they should made their persona instead of spinning off his, with Kathy agreeing, Batman almost got her. Batwoman assured that he'll think it'll be someone else. Batwoman removes her mask and revealed to be Sonia. Sonia assured her friends that they are close, once their stopped tonight the dealers will put out of commission for good. At Duquense penthouse, Batman looks around Kathy's room for clues. He goes in another room and finds a sketch book. Robin calls to let him know that are no connections between Kathy and Rocky, but Batman found out their is, they need someone to introduce them to. Back at the hideout, Sonia gives Kathy her mission on the cruse liner and Rocky gives her a detonator, Kathy looks at the news paper of Bruce having her to think of him, she dons the Batwoman suit and proceed with the mission. She arrives at the cruse just when about to set sail, she places a bomb on a large create, but Bane came out of it and thrown Batwoman onto another create, knocking her unconsciousness. Bane then calls Penguin to let him know that he has Batwoman, Penguin, Rupert, and Carlton departed for the liner. Sonia watches the ship from a building, then she is approached by Batman. He found out that she knew Kathy from art classes years ago, then he showed Kathy's sketch book of her in it, proving it. Sonia also knew Rocky from state university, freshman year, same dorm, same floor, same room. All three women had a part in Batwoman, Kathy the money, Rocky the brains, and Sonia the scheme and the will to make it happen. When the fire destroyed her family business, it tore them apart and never recovered, Thorne was the one caused the pain and suffering, but no proof of he done, and Sonia is willing to do the same. Batman pointed that Kathy, Rocky, and Sonia, are Batwomen, it was a matter of disguising voices and took turns, and he pointed out that it almost worked, questions Kathy location. Batman sees that Sonia is about to pull out her gun, but gets a call from Rocky, saying that their are no reports of ships in distress and radioed Kathy, but no respond, with no choice, Sonia asked Batman for help. Penguin, Thorne and Carlton arrived in Penguin's speedboat. They met up with Bane with the disarmed Batwoman and praised him for the capture. Bane removes the masks and revealed Kathy, much to the three men shock, Penguin and Rupert assumed that Carlton told them of their plans, which he denied. Bane showed them that she was going to use a carbonite bomb which is powerful enough to take out the entire chamber and more. Carlton question Kathy about doing this, Kathy said that he made easy for the kind a man he is, for allowing his wife to be killed, turning his house into a prison out of his and a prisoner out of his own child, spreading misery through everything he touches for the worse, Carlton told her to shut up, and was about to strike her, but caught himself, saying none of it makes sense. Penguin agrees, Kathy was at the lounge the same night Batwoman came. Penguin knows Kathy isn't the only one question who else, then releases gas from his umbrella to get her to talk. Carlton tries to stop him, but held back by the neck by Bane. Just when Kathy is about to give in, Batman came just in time to save her. Batman grabs Kathy and use the batliner to the upper floor. Bane orders the crew to head to sea. Robin follows in the Batboat, while Sonia and Rocky in Batwoman suits follow in the air, At the chamber, Thorne dismisses Carlton where he stats he should have never got in mix with them, Penguin agreed, but finds the bomb missing, Bane sees that its Carlton fault and will put him in his place. At an engine room, Batman got Kathy out of the cuffs. Before they depart Kathy set the charges, to put an end to to weapons deal. Penguin and Thorne are about to get away until two Batwomen came to halt them and questions on Kathy whereabouts. Batman and Kathy went outside and found a beaten Carlton hanging on chains by Bane and drops him in the pool below. Kathy dives in to save him while Batman confronts Bane. Batman knocks Bane off the edge, while still hold the chain it pulls out Carlton and Kathy out of the pool. The bomb goes off, first explosion caught the Batwomen, when fire reach the weapons chamber it an even greater explosion. Rocky's masks and cape on fire, she quickly removed it and finds Sonia barely alive. Penguin attempts to run over them with his speedboat, but stopped by Robin in the Batboat. He'll take care of Sonia while Rocky goes after Penguin and Rupert. Bane activates venom to increase his strength and proves to be more then a match for the Dark Knight. Batman gets up to a higher level with Bane in pursuit. Kathy wakes finding herself hanging by the cape from along fall, Carlton notice her, but crawls away, Kathy sees that he doesn't care about her, but he went to get a life float tied with rope to get Kathy out. Penguin and Thorne see the ship sinking, but at least they got away, just then Rocky catches them with grappling hooks, Thorne attempt to shoot her down, but misses, Rocky use a buoy to fling Penguin and Rupert out, capturing them both. Back at the blazing boat, Batman and Bane continue their brawl. Batman manage to knock over Bane, but Batman has injury to his ribs, dashed away, but Bane quickly grabbed him by the cape and throws against the wall, Bane is about to finish him off with a bearhug, Batman pushes against the wall to knock over Bane and threw the alloy to restrain him. Bane stats no bounds can hold him, mush to his surprise it won't break, when he struggled harder the tube gets cut decreasing his strength. He broke and and stats that he can still crush Batman. The ship is about to crash, Batman makes getaway, leaving Bane to get caught in the crash. Bane tries to hang on, but falls into the fire bellow. Batman is about to lost his grip and the batliner, Sonia has recovers and saves him, they flown with Rocky and see Kathy and Carlton on a boat. At the mainland Gordon and Bullock see Batman and Sonia. Bullock shocked to discover that Sonia is Batwoman and she request that she should do the report. At the police department, Sonia has resigned from the force and decided to relocation herself. Batman gives Sonia exculpatory evidence that should release Kevin from prison, Sonia thanked him, but he already left. At the prison gateway, Kathy is sadden that her father is in prison for his crimes. He is going to testify against Thorn and Penguin. Rocky sees that he must had hated his just like Kathy hated hers which is right Kathy gives Rocky a hug. Kevin is released from prison and is happily reunited with Rocky. Kathy walks away and sees Bruce with her car. He came to return the car and to see her saying he missed her, but Kathy pointed out that was the old while new seeking better life, with an explosion now and then, Bruce smiles and drives off. Continuity * The events in this film take place before the flashback in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, even though Robin is portrayed slightly older here than in the other film. * This film marks Rupert Thorne's only appearance since the revamp. * Sonia Alcana seems to have replaced Renee Montoya as Harvey Bullock's partner. Strangely, Sonia wears similar clothing: grey pants, black top, and a shoulder holster. * The conversation that Barbara Gordon has on the phone with Bruce explores the relationship between Bruce and Barbara; this notion was first introduced in the episode "A Touch of Curaré". Here Barbara is shown having romantic interests towards Bruce, which makes him uncomfortable, also Tim and Alfred's lack of surprise implies this isn't the first time Barbara's made a pass at Bruce. * Bruce tells Penguin the last time they met, he stole plutonium from Wayne Labs and threatened to blow up Gotham City. This happened off-screen, presumably sometime before the revamp. Background information Production notes * In this movie, the Batsuit has received a slight redesign—all its black parts have received highlights, similar to Batman's design. * Although it uses character models from the series, the animation style used in this film is slightly different to that of . Production inconsistencies * During the fight between Bane and Batman aboard the S.S. Naiad Batman's leg is overlapped by Bane's face. * Kathy Duquesne's name is misspelled "Duquesnes" on the Bat-computer. * During the fight between Batwoman and the weapons traffickers at the start of the film, the tailing car's windscreen is broken by Batwoman, but then is mysteriously whole again in the next few takes, only then to become broken again, and then break again a separate time when the car rolls over Trivia * The bat symbol used by Batwoman, which resembles the one used on Terry McGinnis's Batsuit and Justice Lord Batman's batsuit, is used by the current Batwoman in mainstream comics. * The Duquesnes live in the Tarnower Building, which was introduced in the episode "Mudslide". * This movie boasts the final DCAU appearances of Rupert Thorne and Penguin. It is also Bane's final appearance production-wise (chronologically, he would appear again in the episode "The Winning Edge". * The song that plays during the Iceberg Lounge scene and the ending credits is "Betcha Neva" by the French singer Cherie from her self-titled debut album. Consequentially, she voices the unnamed and uncredited Iceberg Lounge singer. Cast Uncredited appearances * Diaz * Jay, Lark and Raven Quotes External links * Movie Review on World's Finest * Movie Review on ToonZone Category:A to Z Category:Feature Films